Nuevo inicio y un merecido descanso
by Optimus117
Summary: Después de haber terminado su ultima misión el Jefe Maestro esta triste tras la perdida de su mejor amiga por lo que la bibliotecaria le ofreció un cambio de aires pero el nunca se imagino lo que le estaba apunto de pasar. ESTE FIC YA LO HABÍA SUBIDO CON OTRA CUENTA PERO YA NO PUEDO ACCESAR A ELLA POR LO QUE ME CREE OTRA PERO SOY EL MISMO AUTOR.
1. Nuevo comienzo

**ESTE FIC ES UNO QUE YO YA HABÍA SUBIDO ANTES Y LO ESTOY SUBIENDO OTRA VEZ Y CON OTRA CUENTA PORQUE LA OTRA ESTUVO FALLANDO Y NO PUDE RESCATARLA, OSEA QUE SOY Prime96 PERO CON OTRO NOMBRE**

Era un día tranquilo en equestria, la princesa Celestia ya había levantado el sol dando a comenzar un nuevo día, el pequeño pueblo de ponyville estaba tranquilo siguiendo su rutina diaria, sola en una biblioteca que se encontraba dentro de un gran árbol había una unicornio un tanto somnolienta y cansada debido a sus labores nocturnos un tanto inesperados.

-Spike! levántate es hora de desayunar-gritaba una unicornio llamada Twilight sparkle.

-Solo unos minutos más….por favor- decía el pequeño dragón bostezando.

-No Spike ya es tarde y se lo prometimos a Applejack- respondia esta.

-Está bien ya boy- respondia el pequeño dragón frotandose los ojos y levantandose de su cama.

Ya estaban por salir por la puerta cando se encuentran en la puerta principal de la casa tapando la puerta un semental bastante grande durmiendo en la entrada, tanto twilight como spike estaban muy sorprendidos con lo que veían era un semental grande un poco más grande que Big Macintosh, era de un color verde no muy obscuro llevaba unos lentes de sol puestos y tenía mucha cicatrices en sus patas, la melena de color negra y sin cutie mark, Twilight estaba a punto de despertarlo pero al solo dar un paso este abrió los ojos ella no se dio cuenta ya que llevaba gafas de sol, justo al dar el segundo paso este se levantó de golpe y se alejó de ella muy rápidamente, ella estaba asustada y el pequeño dragón a su lado también, el solo se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-me disculpo por haber entrado a su casa sin permiso- él tenía una voz grave y apenas dijo eso salió por la puerta y se fue corriendo dejando impactados a los dueños de la casa.

-twi….porque estaba ese….semental durmiendo en la puerta-dijo algo nervioso

-no..lo..se – respondio twilight.

Después de eso salieron de la casa buscando al semental con la vista pero no lo encontraban, Twilight estaba pensando en ese semental se miraba herido por lo que posiblemente se lastimo de alguna manera y necesitaba un lugar para descansar, pero rápidamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la Applejack le habla:

-Hola Twilight vine por ti para irnos a la granja, estas bien te miro algo ausente? – le pregunto Applejack

-Si..perdon estaba un poco distraída- todavía pensando en lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

En un lugar lejano se encontraba el semental un tanto herido ya cansado de tanto correr recargándose en un árbol de una especie de huerta de árboles de manzana podía ver a lo lejos un semental arando la tierra para cultivar, ya fuera de peligro solo podía ponerse a pensar en cómo se había metido en este problema..

-FLASHBACK-

En una dimensión diferente después de haber terminado su última misión y de haber perdido a su mejor amiga un soldado estaba pensativo mirando por la ventana solo en lo que parecía un cuarto militar sumido en sus pensamientos todos sus recueros en misiones anteriores y en como su amiga cortana le había ayudado en esas situaciones, él era un soldado y no podía sentir tristeza un soldado no debe sentir emociones innecesarias un soldado no debe de entablar relaciones muy apegadas hacia sus compañeros un soldado no debe de….llorar pensaba el soldado al salir una lagrima de su ojo derecho el la limpió y se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto apareció la bibliotecaria de los forerunner dentro sus pensamientos lo que llamo la atención del soldado y dentro de poco ella empezó a hablar.

-Gracias a ti toda la galaxia puede estar en paz después de mucho tiempo y por eso te debo toda mi gratitud- ella hablaba con una voz sutil.

-Necesitas algo?- respondió el spartan.

-No, vine a darte un regalo un nuevo inicio, tu vida se te fue arrebatada ya hace mucho y no puedo darte esos años pero…..puedo darte una nueva vida en la cual no tengas preocupaciones y puedas vivir en paz- respondía ella.

-No gracias- Respondía el Spartan en un tono muy serio y un tanto frio.

-Reclamador yo sé que te sientes muy solo y triste por la pérdida de tu amiga cortana y lamentablemente no puedo dártela devuelta.. pero puedo hacer que entiendas sus palabras, puedo hacer que respetes sus últimos deseos y puedas ser como cualquier criatura con emociones, ya no necesitas ser una máquina- ella nuevamente respondía.

El spartan solo guardo silencio en unos segundos se abrió un portal y miro a la bibliotecaria y ella simplemente le dijo "es tu decisión" y se desvaneció, después de meditarlo por un tiempo y solo pensando en su amiga fue que cruzo el portal.

Al cruzar el portal todo se miraba extraño y también se sintió más liviano se miró y se sorprendió bastante al ver que su cuerpo se sentia diferente, ya no era un ser humano observo lo que podía de su cuerpo y tras meditar un poco se dio cuenta de que era una especie de criatura cuadrupeda, un caballo, estaba muy confundido hasta que escucho en su mente la voz de la bibliotecaria.

-Ya no te encuentras en tu dimensión spartan estas en un mundo pacifico, un mundo que no ha sido tocado por la guerra en varios siglos es el mejor lugar para que te descubras a ti mismo y entiendas de lo que te has perdido-Al terminar de hablar su presencia se desvaneció.

-Bueno listo para mi siguiente misión- dijo el para si mismo.

Miro a sus alrededores y vio que se encontraba en un bosque todo era muy diferente a su dimensión muchos arboles, arbustos, rocas y lo mas importante era más…colorido seria la palabra y sin más en que pensar empezó a caminar, le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a caminar en cuatro patas ya que estaba acostumbrado a caminar con sus dos piernas mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que algo lo estaba siguiendo, se mantenía alerta pero no dejaba de caminar esperando a que su perseguidor se mostrara, unos momentos más adelante salto frente a él una especie de lobo pero se miraba diferente parecía como si estuviera hecho de madera, el lobo ataco, el semental esquivo el ataque dando un salto pero al caer se tambaleo un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo y mientras se reponía otro lobo alcanzo a rasguñar su costado izquierdo, y llego a la idea de que no tenía su armadura entonces se puso serio y cambio de posición los lobos lo atacaban pero él los esquivaba fácilmente y cuando tuvo oportunidad golpeo a uno con sus piernas traseras dejándolo inconsciente al notar eso su compañero retrocedió lentamente y arrastro a su compañero lejos de ese lugar entonces el spartan se relajó un poco y siguió con su camino y después de caminar bastante tiempo ya se había oscurecido y salía la luna, se sentía cansado y tenía un dolor punzante en su costado izquierdo por lo que buscaba un lugar para dormir y pronto llego a un pueblo se miraba pequeño pero supuso que ahí encontraría refugio solo miraba las casa caminando por el camino principal hasta que ya no resistía el cansancio y lo primero que tenía enfrente era un enorme árbol con una puerta en medio por lo que se decidió a entrar, ya dentro no vio a nadie y lo único que hiso fue recostarse en el suelo enfrente de la puerta "mañana me levantare temprano y saldré antes de que se dé cuenta el dueño" pensó para sí mismo y cerró los ojos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Este seguía recordando cuando frente a él se paró un semental de color rojo este volteo hacia arriba esperando cualquier movimiento que hiciera cuando este le hablo.

-Te encuentras perdido amigo?-


	2. Adaptandose

**_Este seguía recordando cuando frente a él se paró un semental de color rojo este volteo hacia arriba esperando cualquier movimiento que hiciera cuando este le hablo._**

**_-Te encuentras perdido amigo?-_**

**Capitulo 2**

El semental verde solo lo observo sin decir nada lo cual le extrañaba un poco al otro semental por lo que pregunto de nuevo.

-Hola?, estas perdido amigo?-

-No, solo descansaba- respondió el semental terrestre, se levantó y estaba a punto de irse cuando el otro semental le mira la herida en el costado y pregunta por ella.

-Pareces herido, vamos tengo vendas y gasas en la granja- después de decir esto se encamino a la granja y el otro semental simplemente lo siguió sin decir alguna palabra.

Al llegar a la granja el semental rojo le pregunto si este podía esperar en la sala en lo que iba por el botiquín al baño, este solo le asintió, el semental verde solo observaba la sala, tenía muchas fotos de familiares le parecía algo rustico debido a que estaba acostumbrado a la tecnología, pero no estaba mal parecía acogedor para ser casa de ponys, nuevamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando llego el semental rojo con el botiquín en la boca lo abrió y saco unas gasas y una venda las dejo en la mesa en lo que buscaba un poco de agua para su invitado y en lo que fue a buscar un tazón el semental verde tomo las cosas y de una manera difícil logro limpiarse las heridas y vendarse solo, para cuando llego el otro semental este ya traía puesta la venda por lo que solo le dio el tazón para que bebiera y comenzaron a conversar.

-Bueno ya que estas mejor me presento, me llamo Big Macintosh- después de decir eso hubo un silencio de diez segundo cuando el semental verde respondió.

-Puedes llamarme John- le respondió firme y sin apartar la mirada de Macintosh.

-Mucho gusto- le contesto Macintosh estirando el casco a lo que John corresponde de la misma manera.

-Conoces de algún lugar en el que pueda pasar la noche por aquí cerca?- le pregunta John

-Mmm no estoy seguro pero podrías quedarte en mi granero si no te molesta trabajar un poco, te ves fuerte creo que podrías ser de gran ayuda, también podrás desayunar aquí por lo que tendrás trabajo, techo y comida- le respondió Macintosh.

John pensó por un momento y esa oferta le gustaba por lo que asintió y le dio las gracias, justo después de eso ambos salieron de la casa cuando John le pregunto cuál sería su primer tarea, después de meditar un poco Macintosh pensó que podría ayudarle en el campo.

-Puedes ayudarme a arar el campo te ves fuerte y me queda un gran terreno por arar, en el granero está el otro arado en una carreta tráelo y te diré por donde puedes comenzar- Al decir esto solo observó a John como se encaminaba al granero.

John ya en el granero se quedó pensando en cómo traería la carreta si no tenía manos, después de meditar un segundo recordó que los caballos jalan las carretas, busco como acomodarse entre las cuerdas y empezó a jalar no sentía mucho peso, tranquilamente camino hasta donde estaba Macintosh, este lo miro y asintió y empezó a caminar seguido de John, la huerta era bastante grande así que caminaron un buen tramo, de pronto Macintosh paro lo volteo a ver y le dijo que desde ese punto a unas 12 hectáreas cuadradas tenía que jalar el arado, John solo asintió.

-Sé que es bastante tramo pero pareces fuerte no creo que te lleve mucho problema, recuerda que al atardecer será la hora de la comida para que regreses a la granja a comer hayas terminado o no el trabajo- Macintosh lo observo esperando una respuesta.

-Entendido- John asintió después de contestar y se dedicó a bajar el arado de la carreta por la rampa que tenía, una vez abajo se acomodó y trato de jalar, no era mucho para el pero tenía una resistencia en la tierra, tardo unos pocos segundos en acostumbrarse y siguió derecho con su tarea, parado a cierta distancia lo observaba Macintosh y después de cerciorarse de que hacia bien su trabajo se regresó a su área para seguir trabajando

Estando a punto de llegar al lugar en donde había dejado su arado estaba su hermana menor Applejack esperándolo junto a Twilight, al segundo después de que llego Macintosh junto a ellas Applejack empezó a interrogarlo por su ausencia.

-Hermano!, dónde estabas?! Sabes que no tenemos tiempo que perder y tenemos mucho que hacer, recuerda el tamaño del terreno que tienes que arar y no es un trabajo sencillo!- Macintosh solo la observó hasta que termino de hablar y le respondió de manera tranquila.

-Lo se hermana solo me aleje un poco de mi trabajo para contratar un ayudante que me ayude a arar- Al finalizar de hablar Applejack lo miro extrañada y continuo la conversación.

-Un ayudante?, no sabía que había otro pony en Poville tan fuerte como tu como para hacer tu trabajo- Macintosh escucho y respondió.

-Él no es un pony de por aquí parece que acaba de llegar y se va a quedar en el granero- Applejack con cara extrañada se limitó a asentir –Su nombre es John, ya lo conocerás en la comida- Al terminar la oración se fue a acomodar en su arado, Applejack estaba aún un poco confundida pero como ya había perdido mucho tiempo se puso en marcha a Recoger las manzanas que ya están maduras en el otro lado del campo.

Twilight se limitó a solo escuchar la conversación y al finalizar de hablar Applejack, ella fue con Macintosh a preguntarle algo.

-Disculpa Macintosh pero por casualidad ese ayudante nuevo que tienes es de color verde con una herida en el costado izquierdo?- cuando termino la oración ella esperaba impacientemente la respuesta de Macintosh.

-Así es señorita Twilight, acaso usted ya lo conocía?- Al escuchar la pregunta Twilight pensó que sería mejor no mencionar el incidente de la mañana.

-Pues conocerlo no pero ya lo había visto por ahí- Después de eso Macintosh volteo en dirección a su hermana y enseguida volteo a ver a Twilight.

-Creo que mi hermana se enfadara si no va pronto, se ve algo molesta- Twilight volteo en esa dirección y ahí estaba parada Applejack un poco desesperada esperándola-Si se queda a la comida podrá verlo- al finalizar de decir eso Twilight asintió le dio las gracias a Macintosh y corrió hacia Applejack.

Ya de vuelta con John él estaba trabajando tranquilamente solo pensando en su trabajo

_Esta tarea parece sencilla solo un poco tardada pero a juzgar por el sol yo pienso que podría hacer un poco más de las 12 hectáreas antes de ir a comer._

Ya habían pasado las horas y ya era hora de la comida, John al ver al sol se dispuso a regresar a la granja para comer, subió el arado de nuevo a la carreta y se lo llevo de regreso.

Ya iba de regreso cuando vio a lo lejos a dos ponys terminando de guardar unas canastas con manzanas en un almacén, primero vio a la primera que tenía un sombrero vaquero de color naranja claro, ya la había visto en las fotos de la sala por lo que imagino que era una familiar de Macintosh, después vio a la segunda, era la pony que vio en la mañana al quedarse dormido titubeo un segundo y solo pensó.

_Si menciona el hecho de que entre en su casa en la noche lo más probable es que ya no me dejen dormir aquí, espero que no cause algún problema._

Ya estaba llegando cuando Applejack entro a la casa sin darse cuenta del nuevo semental que estaba llegando cuando Twilight estaba a punto de entrar volteo al granero y alcanzo a divisar como un semental entraba en el cargando una carreta con el arado encima, al ver esto avanzo hacia este, al entrar vio como el semental acomodaba el arado en su lugar ella dio un paso adentro y el semental detuvo lo que estaba haciendo de golpe sin voltear, al ver la reacción Twilight pensó que saldría corriendo de nuevo por lo que quiso hablarle.

-Hola- simplemente fue lo único que pudo decir de los nervios que tenía.

Al oír eso el semental continuo acomodando la carreta junto con el arado en su lugar y volteo a ver a la pony que tenía al frente, pero sin decir una sola palabra por lo que Twilight le hablo de nuevo.

-Hola?, puedes entenderme?- El semental solo asintió, entonces Twilight hablo de nuevo.

-Podrías decirme porque entraste a mi casa en la noche?- John estuvo en silencio por un momento y respondió.

-No era mi intención entrar sin permiso a su casa, estaba herido y necesitaba pasar la noche en algún lugar, tenía pensado irme antes de que alguien se levantara pero me quede dormido- Twilight escuchó atentamente y sonrió.

-Si tenías problemas debiste pedir ayuda yo sin ningún problema te habría ayudado con tus heridas y podría haberte acomodado en el cuarto de huéspedes por la noche- John solo escucho sin decir nada y después de un breve tiempo hablo.

-Pareces ser una buena persona, entonces te pediré de favor que no le cuentes a Macintosh el incidente de esta mañana, eso podría poner en peligro mi estadía en la granja- Twilight no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a esa respuesta, solo se limitó a contestarle.

-Si eso es lo que quieres guardare nuestro secreto, deberías apresurarte la abuela de Macintosh ya tiene lista la cena- Twilight solo se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la entrada de la casa.

John estaba un poco sorprendido de que no comentaría nada al respecto pero dejo de pensar en eso y camino hasta la casa. Ya una vez dentro Macintosh lo saluda.

-Hola John como te fue con el arado, lograste arar las 12 hectáreas?- Antes de que John pudiera contestar Applejack le reclamo a su hermano.

Acaba de empezar a trabajar y le diste como primera tarea arar 12 hectáreas?!- John no dijo nada y Macintosh continuo hablando.

-Yo pensé que sería capaz de lograrlo- volteo hacia John -lo lograste? –

-Hice 14 hectáreas- Ante el comentario Macintosh sonrió mientras que Applejack estaba un poco impactada, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la abuela hablo.

-Parece que alguien se ganó su almuerzo, bien hecho muchacho- John volteo a verla y asintió.

-Gracias- Respondió John y se sentó en la silla que estaba vacía junto a Twilight

-Oye Applejack, en done esta Apple Bloom?- Pregunto Twilight

-En casa de Rarity con su hermana- Le respondió ésta.

Ya sentado en la mesa la abuela le sirvió la comida en la mesa que era bastante comida hecha a base de manzanas pero lo que más le llamo la atención era un pastel de manzana que estaba al centro, la abuela al ver esto le sirve un trozo, John come un trozo y su rostro cambio ligeramente, estaba delicioso, la abuela sonrió y se sentó a comer con los demás,

-Así que dime John de dónde vienes- preguntó Macintosh, John volteo un segundo al piso y respondió.

-No lo recuerdo-


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son míos, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

_**-Así que dime John de dónde vienes- preguntó Macintosh , John volteo un segundo al piso y respondió.**_

_**-No lo recuerdo-**_

**Capítulo 3**

"No puedo decirles de dónde vengo todavía, no creo que lleguen a comprenderlo o podrían desconfiar de mí y necesito este trabajo" pensó John.

Al escuchar esa respuesta el rostro de los que estaban comiendo se tornó confuso a lo que el respondió.

-No estoy muy seguro de mi pasado solo desperté en medio del bosque con el único recuerdo de mi nombre- respondió John con una mirada seria.

-Bueno supongo que no te puedo ayudar mucho con ese tipo de cosas, siento no poder serte de ayuda con ese problema- hablo Macintosh

-No te preocupes has hecho más que suficiente para ayudarme y la verdad no me molesta mucho siento que prefiero no recordar nada- le respondió John

-Bueno si llegas a cambiar de opinión creo haber leído algo de un hechizo sobre memoria en la biblioteca- añadió Twilight

-Hechizo?, te refieres a magia o algo por el estilo?- pregunto John

-Así es, aún tengo cosas que aprender pero podría ayudarte con tu problema si lo deseas- le dijo Twilight

"Parece que la magia es algo común en este mundo, es bueno saberlo, por ahora debo de aparentar que sé de qué está hablando no puedo hacer que sospechen más de mi" pensó John

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- Le respondió este

-Muy bien basta de preguntas, dejen comer al pobre que trabajo bastante con el arado en la mañana- dijo la abuela

Dicho esto volvieron a comer sin hacer muchos comentarios ya acabando de comer seguía la segunda jornada de trabajo antes de la cena, ya estaban saliendo todos de la casa cuando la señora ya mayor detiene a John.

-Disculpa joven pero si tienes alguna comida favorita o alguna que prefieras será tomada en cuenta- le susurró al oído.

-Gracias por la oferta, supongo que el pastel- diciendo eso se marcha para encontrarse con Macintosh para recibir su siguiente tarea

-Bueno creo ya hiciste bastante trabajo con el arado por hoy, supongo que puedes ir con Applejack y ayudarla en lo que necesite, creo que está recogiendo cosecha en el otro lado de la huerta- Le indico Macintosh, John solo asintió y se encamino hacia la hermana de este.

Al llegar con la yegua le cuenta la orden que recibió de su hermano.

-Mmm así que te dijo eso…..pues podrías ayudarme a cargar las canasta con manzanas que tire de los árboles, Twilight se encarga de separar las que no sirven y tu cargas las cestas en el granero para almacenarlas- le indico Applejack.

-Entendido- le respondió John de manera seria y un poco en tono militar y se encamino con twilight a recoger las canasta que ya estuvieran listas.

"Que serio" pensó Applejack mientras seguía con su trabajo.

Este camino hasta llegar con Twilight quien separaba las manzanas maduras de las estropeadas sin darse cuenta de que esta cerca John esperando a que acabara con la canasta para llevarla a su lugar, cuando Twilight termino de separar las manzanas, John sin decir ninguna palabra simplemente cargo con la boca la canasta y se la llevó al granero cosa que le pareció extraño a Twilight ya que normalmente cargan las canastas en su lomo, deposito la canasta en el granero y se encamino de regreso, llego hasta Twilight, quien estaba separando manzanas.

-Oye, porque cargas las canastas con la boca?- pregunto un poco curiosa Twilight

-Así no es como se cargan las canastas?- respondió John con otra pregunta

-Pues…técnicamente puedes hacerlo como quieras pero normalmente Applejack y Big Macintosh las colocan sobre su lomo- respondió

-Mmm…entendido-respondió John

Después intento subirse alguna canasta al lomo, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo hacerlo, no tenía manos y con el cuello no alcanzaba a ponerse las canastas en el lomo, después de varios intentos fallidos, un tanto ridículos, se escuchó una leve risita de parte de Twilight, John parecía un poco molesto de que ella se burlara de el cuando de pronto la unicornio hiso brillar su cuerno con una aura morada y levito una de las canastas para colocarla en el lomo de John.

-Mejor?- pregunto con una sonrisa la unicornio al semental

-Si…gracias- le dijo John a Twilight y se encamino al granero

Mientras John caminaba hasta el granero Twilight quedo sumida en sus pensamientos, "Que extraño es John, como es que no sabe colocarse una simple canasta sobre su lomo….tal vez su falta de memoria es mayor a lo que pensaba, desde potros nos enseñan a mover cosas a los unicornios con la magia y supongo que los ponys terrestres o pegasos igual, puede que lo que sea que le haya causado la amnesia también afecto sus movimientos o costumbres…..esto puede ser grave…." –disculpa pero podrías ayudarme con esta canasta- le dijo John sacándola de sus pensamientos con un leve susto – si …seguro- después de subir la canasta en el lomo de John él se quedó parado un tiempo mirando al vacío.

"Creo que sería más eficiente cargar más canastas para terminar más rápido" pensó John y sin voltear a ver a la unicornio hablo –oye podrías subir más canastas a mi lomo?, creo que sería más eficiente que cargar de una en una- la unicornio asintió y le coloco una más, entonces John volteo a verla como si le indicara que colocara más, entonces ella coloco otra, John no apartaba la mirada, era una mirada un tanto imponente tenia puestas unas gafas oscuras que le cubrían parte de su rostro pero se sentía una precio cuando voltea a ver, Twilight con un poco de novios coloco una más, John no se veía cansado, de hecho se miraba calmado como si no tuviera nada encima, el sabía que podía con más peso pero su espalda "lomo" no era tan grande por lo que se encamino al granero para depositar las canastas.

Quedaba un poco lejos el granero del lugar en donde estaban las canastas por lo que esta vez tardo un poco más en llegar y le dio más tiempo a Twilight para pensar, "para ser alguien sin sus habilidades motrices correctamente desarrolladas es muy fuerte, espero que me deje ayudarlo con su problema porque no creo que pueda seguir una vida normal sin ese tipo de conocimientos, bueno ya, si el acelera el paso debo de hacer lo mismo" con una mirada de determinación continuo con su labor ya que pronto se acabarían las canastas revisadas y John volvería a levar de una por una.

A lo lejos Applejack seguía pateando a los árboles para que cayeran las manzanas y decidió tomarse un breve descanso, "como les ira a esos dos" pensó y miro como John estaba cargando 4 canastas sin ningún esfuerzo hasta el granero y a Twilight muy concentrada con su tarea y lo hacía un poco más rápido de hecho, quedo un poco impresionada pero si ellos apresuraban su paso ella también lo aria, -vaya se lo están tomando enserio, muy bien, entonces también tendré que apresurarme si no quiero que me alcancen- dicho esto se volvió al trabajo.

Ya habían pasado unas horas y el sol se estaba ocultando y ya llevaban más de el terreno que se supone que deberían de haber recogido y estaban a una distancia muy poca entre ellos, John llevaba las 4 canastas que de hecho apenas alcanzo Twilight a tener lista para su viaje al granero y Applejack estaba a solo dos árboles de distancia, los tres ya se encontraban cansados pero se miraba la mirada de determinación en ellos todos parecían estar disfrutando de la "competencia" que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento, estaban ya muy cerca el uno del otro para cuando llego John ya había alcanzado a Twilight quien solo tenía 2 castas listas y estaba revisando la tercera y Applejack ya solo estaba a un árbol de distancia todo apuntaba a que John las había alcanzado por lo tanto la competencia ya era suya estaban a punto de rendirse tanto Applejack como Twilight pero entonces John hablo.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, el sol apenas se ve y la señora mayor nos está hablando- ambas voltearon a la granja y vieron a la señora hablándoles para que fueran a cenar, suspiraron ambas de alivio cuando John en un esfuerzo volvía a tratar de subir por sí mismo las canastas a su lomo, entonces Applejack se le acerca y toma una canasta con la boca y arroja el aire para que aterrice en su lomo, al hacer esto le guiña el ojo a John, este la observa atentamente y asiente con un –gracias- y ya con 3 canastas en el lomo de John y una en el lomo de Applejack se regresan a la granja, ya habiendo dejado las canasta en el granero se encaminaron a la casa para una merecida cena.

Ya dentro de la casa todos fueron a lavarse los cascos y se dirigieron a sus respectivo asientos en la mesa en la que nuevamente había bastante comida hecha de manzana, John inspecciono con la mirada la mesa pero no se encontraba su objetivo sintió un poco de resignación cuando de la nada la señora mayor enfrente de un pastel de manzana.

-No creas que me olvide de ti jovencito, te vi trabajar baste hoy te mereces una recompensa- le dijo la señora mayor a John con una amable sonrisa

John la volteo a ver y con una leve sonrisa apenas notable le contesta –se lo agradezco-

Todos miraban la escena un poco confusos pero contentos al mismo tiempo, ya estaban a media cena en la que surgían algunos comentarios ocasionales del trabajo entre Applejack y Twilight, cuando se rompió el silencio de parte de Big Macintosh –no está algo oscuro para usar esas gafas John?- al escuchar eso todos callaron esperando por la respuesta de John, -la verdad… no me gusta que me vean los ojos- respondió seriamente, todos siguieron callados –bueno, como gustes- le respondió Macintosh continuando con su cena y John también siguió comiendo, pero en cuanto a las dos ponys estaban un poco pensativas, "parece que John es todo un personaje, primero se aparece en mi casa durmiendo en la puerta de mi casa, después le dan trabajo en la huerta, no recuerda nada excepto su nombre, no le gusta mostrar su cara es un pony interesante" pensaba Twilight mientras lentamente comía su comida mientras observaba con la vista periférica a John, unos segundos después él se levanta para dejar sus platos en el fregadero para lavar su plato cuando nuevamente Twilight nota una cosa más extraña en el semental en el flanco de John en donde se supone que debería de haber una marca (cutie mark) no había más que un espacio vacío con cicatrices a su alrededor, entonces no puede evitar preguntar.

-Oye John que le pasó a tu cutie mark?- comento Twilight con un poco de nervios

John la voltea a ver cuándo dos palabras salen de su boca –mí que?-


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Oye John que le pasó a tu cutie mark?- comento Twilight con un poco de nervios**_

_**John la voltea a ver cuándo dos palabras salen de su boca –mí que?-**_

**Capítulo 4**

Al escuchar esas dos palabras todos los presentes se callaron sorprendidos al saber que John no parecía tener idea de lo que era una cutie mark.

-Tu cutie mark ya sabes la marca que todos los ponys tenemos en nuestros flancos cundo descubrimos cual es nuestro talento- Le dijo a John un tanto nerviosa

"No lo puedo creer que tipo de accidente o suceso sufrió el pobre, no puedo ni imaginar que se siente no saber cuál es tu talento" pensó Twilight

-No estoy seguro pero desde que me desperté en el bosque siempre he estado así, no entiendo la importancia de esa marca- respondió John de manera seria al ver como todos se impresionaron

-Claro que es importante cuando descubres cuál es tu talento o destino en la vida se ve reflejado en tu cutie mark, es donde se muestra prácticamente lo que eres, tu identidad, no es como que se hable de ella todos los días pero aun así es importante- respondía Twilight con seriedad

-Tal vez simplemente no he encontrado mi vocación- respondió John de manera seria

-La mayoría de los ponys, si no es que todos, la obtienen desde potrillos y no te vez mayor que Macintosh- le contesto Twilight

John iba a responder pero la abuela lo interrumpió.

-Bueno mañana tienen tiempo para hablar al respecto ahora es tiempo de dormir que mañana hay mucho trabajo- Dijo la abuela con una sonrisa

-Así es, mejor nos vamos a dormir- agrego Macintosh

-Parece que me tengo que ir, oye John podrías acompañarme hasta mi casa ya es de noche y no me gusta salir sola de noche- dijo Twilight con un cierto tono sospechoso

-Está bien- le respondió John

Entonces John y Twilight salieron de la casa en camino a Ponyville desde que salieron la unicornio no le quitaba la mirada de encima a John mientras que el seguía mirando hacia el frente, caminaron durante unos minutos y ya habían llegado a Ponyville entonces John se detuvo un momento y cambio de rumbo a uno de los puentes que cruzan el rio, entonces Twilight lo siguió ya estando los dos a corta distancia el semental habló.

-Te llamas Twilight verdad?- le pregunto John

-Si, Twilight Sparkle-le respondió Twilight

-Necesito hablar contigo de un tema delicado- le dijo John con la mirada perdida en el agua

-Te escucho- Le dijo Twilight a punto de tartamudear de los nervios

-Ya sé que me acabas de conocer y que mi primera impresión contigo no fue buena, pero necesito pedirte un favor- Hablo John sin apartar la mirada del agua

-Di-dime- le respondió nerviosa la unicornio, "rayos no quiero parecer nerviosa con el"

-Necesito que me ayudes a entender lo que es ser un pony, en este momento no se absolutamente nada acerca de costumbres, tradición o celebraciones,….por favor-

Twilight estaba muda no sabía que responder, estaba pensando en que responder pero estaba muy nerviosa y o quería sonar tonta o tartamudear, mientras John simplemente mantenía la vista donde mismo esperando la respuesta

-E-esta- se aclara la garganta – lo are te ayudare a saber lo que es ser un pony- le respondió twilight un poco nerviosa aun

-Muy bien, donde y cuando podemos reunirnos para platicar del tema- le pregunto ya mirándola a los ojos

-E-e-en mi casa, si te parece en un descanso de medio día y comemos en mi casa- le respondió ya muy nerviosa porque la estaba mirando directamente, "no me mires así, no me gusta que me miren así!"

-Perfecto para mí, bueno sigamos en camino a su casa antes de que sea más tarde- le dijo John a la unicornio

-Si eso. Sería lo más conveniente- dijo Twilight pero se quedó para en el mismo lugar y ninguno de los dos se movían.

-La sigo señorita Sparkle- dijo John

-A si lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto boba por los nervios

Y así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca en el árbol que era el hogar de la unicornio, ya en la puerta Twilight volteo hacia John para agradecerle que la acompañara cuando es interrumpida por este.

-Twilight Sparkle, Gracias, si hay alguna vez que necesites algo no dudes en pedirlo- se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar pero se detuvo y volteo a verla de nuevo –sé que tienes muchas dudas sobre quien soy, te note cuando me observabas y te la pasas mucho tiempo en tus pensamientos, por ahora no puedo decirte muchas cosas respecto a mí, pero tal vez algún día,…..si se lo llego a decir a alguien seria a ti…Adiós señorita Sparkle- y sin más se marchó.

Twilight no dijo nada y solo entro a su casa hasta que se desapareció de su vista la figura del semental, entro a la casa y se dirigió a su cuarto para analizar la información que acaba de recibir, en su mente corrían muchas preguntas, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que lo miraba, nunca me volteo a ver a mí?, como es posible que en verdad no sepa nada respecto a ser un pony?, porque me pidió ayuda a mí y no a Macintosh o alguien de la familia Apple?, ¿a qué se refiere con que no me puede decir nada de momento, tendrá algún secreto muy escondió? y ¿por qué solo podría…contármelo a mí?

-Bueno mañana será un día interesante- se dijo a sí misma la unicornio bostezando

Y terminó dormida acostada en su cama boca abajo con la almohada en la cara .


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Bueno mañana será un día interesante- se dijo a sí misma la unicornio bostezando**_

_**Y terminó dormida acostada en su cama boca abajo con la almohada en la cara.**_

**Capítulo 5**

Se encontraba John descansando debajo de un árbol después de trabajar por unas horas, todo estaba en silencio, tranquilo, pacífico y entonces le entraron muchas ganas de cerrar los ojos por un momento, cerró los ojos por un segundo, o solo ese tiempo logro hacerlo porque un sonido bastante fuerte lo saco de su pacifico momento, abrió los ojos de golpe volteo hasta la granja y tanto el granero como la casa estaban en llamas, corrió inmediatamente hasta el lugar solo para encontrar a la abuela tirada gravemente herida, corrió hacia ella para tratar de auxiliarla pero en cuanto la vio de cerca lo supo….no lo logrará, entonces fue a investigar más adentro para averiguar que más había pasado subió las escaleras frente a una puerta se encontraba Applejack inconsciente en el piso ella parecía no estar tan grave, se adelantó a los demás cuarto cuando vio a Big Macintosh arrinconado en la esquina de su cuarto entre las llamas se dirigía a ayudarlo cuando una cantidad de escombros del teco se interpone en su camino trato de moverlos pero entonces Macintosh le gritó –SACA A APPLEJACK DE AQUÍ- John asintió y fue por ella y la cargo en su lomo bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa se apartó una distancia de la casa y la deposito en el suelo, entonces corrió de nuevo a la casa para intentar ayudar cuando una en una explosión la casa se derrumba , una explosión…...azul, en la mente de John pasaban muchas cosas pero no podía simplemente detenerse a pensar corrió a la zona para ver si podía sacar a Macintosh, corrió, escarbo y movió todos los escombros que tenía enfrente hasta que lo encontró, estaba muy mal herido y con todo el cuidado del mundo trato de sacarlo de ahí, ya lo había alejado de la zona cuando otra explosión se escuchó en el granero y corrió a investigar y ahí vio algo que no podía creer por más que lo estuviera viendo, era Twilight ahí tirada y a su lado se miraba una criatura bípeda bastante alta para junto a ella con un tipo de arma extraña azul que brillaba, esta extraña criatura lo vio y dirigió hacia el caminaba lentamente, por la mente de John todo era confusión y por primera vez en un largo tiempo algo parecido a medio se sentía en el trataba de pensar, ¿Qué hago?, no hay armas aquí, no tengo manos, tampoco puedo maniobrar muy bien aún este cuerpo, entre otras montones de cosas pero lo que más le llegaba a la mentes es ¿Por qué?, ya estaba enfrente la criatura en posición de ataque lista para dar el golpe, John solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza abrió los ojos muy lentamente todo estaba borroso ya estaba enfocando la vista cuando distinguió una pequeña pony con un moño rojo separada de el a unos 2 metros temblando de miedo y con una sartén en los cascos, John se tocó la cabeza estaba adolorida, volteo a todas partes y todo parecía normal, una conclusión, "un sueño y…..parece que me pegaron con un sartén" pensó, se levantó y se dirigía a la pequeña cuando salió corriendo gritando –HERMANO SE METIO UN EXTRAÑO AL GRANERO- John estaba un poco confuso camino fuera de este todavía un poco adolorido de la cabeza, cuando vio a Macintosh afuera junto a la pequeña pony detrás de él escondiéndose de John, entonces Macintosh habla.

-Buenos días John, te presento a mi hermana menor Apple Bloom, se había quedado a dormir en la casa de una de sus amigas por lo que no estaba aquí el día de ayer- presento a la pequeña junto a el

-Sí, ya nos encontramos hace un momento- le respondió el

La pequeña pony le habla a su hermano –quien es el?- le pregunta curiosa

-Es nuestro invitado, nos está ayudando con la huerta y se queda a dormir en el granero- le respondió

-Oooo, perdone señor- dijo Applebloom apenada

-Paso algo?- pregunto Macintosh

Applebloom estaba muy apenada y no decía nada pero luego John habló

-Nada solo me sorprendió un poco cuando la vi al despertar- dijo tranquilamente

-Bueno supongo que no hay problema, vamos a desayunar que la comida ya está y tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- le respondió Macintosh

Camino hasta la casa y entro, entonces la pony se acerca a John y le susurra –gracias – con una sonrisa y se va corriendo a la casa

John después de meditar un poco la pesadilla que tubo camino a la casa, ya dentro la abuela seguía acomodando unas cosas en la mesa cuando ella le pide que tome asiento, ya estaban sentados Macintosh, Applejack (quien lo saludo) y Applebloom, este se sentó en la silla vacía que se encontraba junto a la pequeña.

Durante la comida la familia platicaba entre ella mientras que John comía callado, Apple Bloom lo observaba en ocasiones le parecía algo extraño, era grande un poco más que su hermano, se miraba fuerte, era más callada que su hermano, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta: NO TENIA CUTIE MARK! Al notar eso no pudo evitar….expresarlo.

-SEÑOR NO TIENE CUTIE MARK!- grito Apple Bloom.

"De nuevo mención esa marca", pensó John, -así es-

-Pero porque usted es mucho más grande que yo- le comento sorprendida

-La verdad no tengo idea de porque, simplemente no tengo-, respondió con tranquilidad

-Entonces podrías ayudarme a mí y mis amigas, queremos encontrar nuestras cutie marks y como usted tampoco tiene podríamos ayudarnos entre todos- le dijo con entusiasmo

Y de pronto Applejack se metió en la conversación

-No creo que John quiera jugar contigo y tus amigas Apple Bloom, aparte no parece muy preocupado al respecto

-De verdad- miro con ojitos tiernos a John –No te interesa saber cuál es tu talento especial?-

John la miro y le dijo, -pues, no es la mayor de mis preocupaciones-

Al escuchar eso Apple Bloom se deprimió un poco y bajo la cabeza, entonces John hablo de nuevo

-Aunque sabes, yo pienso que si una cutie mark tarda mucho en aparecer es porque el talento es muy especial- le dijo a Apple Bloom y tomo un poco de sidra

Los ojos de Apple Bloom se abrieron como platos y se animó y miro a John

-Es cierto nunca lo había pensado, eres genial John, pero sabes yo creo que la tuya debe ser espectacular si no ha salido aun- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Puede ser- le respondió con una sonrisa pequeña

La abuela puso mucha atención a la conversación y después de pensarlo un momento se le ocurrió una idea: "es un semental de bonitos sentimiento, trabajador, atento, fuerte y nos hacen falta sementales en esta granja", después volteo a ver a Applejack que miraba con ternura la escena, "puede ser" y se rio para sus adentros.

Ya todos habían terminado de comer y estaban a punto de salir cuando la abuela le hablo a Macintosh

-Querido creo que el lado norte necesita que lo atiendas- le dijo la abuela

-Si ya va siendo tiempo de que lo prepare, pero tengo que ir al pueblo a vender las manzanas que recogieron ayer-le respondió Macintosh

-Applejack puede hacerlo- le respondió

-Abuela es mucho peso no reo llegar hasta haya yo sola- le reclamo Applejack

-Yo no dije que irías sola, John te acompañara, sirve que le enseñas donde vendemos las manzanas y le das un recorrido por el pueblo para que lo conozca- contesto la señora

-Abuela ni siquiera le has preguntado a John- le respondió la pony

-Yo are cualquier encargo que me pidan, es lo menos que puedo hacer- hablo John

-Entonces está decidido- hablo victoriosa la abuela

-Bueno John mejor pongámonos en marcha- le dijo la pony al semental

Después de ir al granero y recoger la carreta llena de manzanas en las canastas se dirigieron al pueblo, a lo lejos parada en la puerta de la casa estaba la abuela viéndolos partir, "espero que llegue a pasar algo entre ellos, nos hace falta un semental más por aquí", pensó, -bueno lo mejor será que empiece a limpiar- se dijo para sí misma

Durante el camino John no dejaba de ver hacia delante sin decir nada solo contestar brevemente a los inútiles intentos de Applejack de comenzar una conversación

-Parece que será un buen día el de hoy- hablo Applejack

-Eso parece- le respondió John

-Si…oye fue muy lindo lo que hiciste por mi hermana en el desayuno esta mañana- le dijo Applejack

-No fue nada, de hecho creo firmemente lo que dije te apuesto que el talento de tu hermana será muy especial, las cosas que se tardan su tiempo en aparecer hacen valer la espera, le respondió sin quitar la vista de enfrente

Ese comentario dejo un poco impresionada a Applejack para ser tan cayado se expresa muy bien y no está tan indiferente como pensó "bueno, no es tan amargado", después de eso no hablaron mucho hasta llegar a Ponyville, al llegar Applejack le indico a donde ir y hablo con el señor que atendía el mercado para hacer un trato

-Yo voy a hacer un arreglo por las manzanas si quieres explorar el lugar puedes hacerlo- le dijo a John

John asintió y empezó a caminar por el pueblo, parecía un pueblo pequeño lleno de personas amigables, en realidad parecía bastante pacifico, caminaba tranquilamente cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo y después del "pequeño sueño" que tuvo sus sentidos se agudizaron más, tenía que estar listo siempre no importaba donde estaba o con quien estaba siempre debía estar listo, cada vez estaba más cerca ya cuando sentía la presencia lo suficientemente cerca la encara

-Necesitas ayuda?- le hablo a su perseguidor con una voz grave, su perseguidor resulto ser una pony de color rosa con melena despeinada y ojos azules

-Wow!, como supiste que te estaba siguiendo?, tiene mucho que me notaste? O recién te diste cuenta?, oye, eres nuevo en el pueblo verdad?, yo conozco a todo el mundo aquí y no te había visto y estas de paso o te vas a quedar?, te gustan las fiestas?- le disparo muchas preguntas a John y se preguntaba cuando acabaría –o y por cierto me llamo Pinkie Pie

-Mucho gusto señorita Pinkie Pie, pero podría decirme porque me seguía- le pregunta John a la pony

-Pues…


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Mucho gusto señorita Pinkie Pie, pero podría decirme porque me seguía- le pregunta John a la pony**_

_**-Pues…..**_

-Lo que pasa es que lo estaba siguiendo porque…..HAY QUE HACERLE UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA!- Le dijo muy entusiasmada la poni rosa.

-Bueno…gracias pero en estos momentos estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para organizar…- Le respondió John pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando ella le contesto rápidamente.

-No hay problema yo me encargo de todo!- al decir eso se fue corriendo dejando a John parado en medio de la calle.

John solo soltó un suspiro y siguió explorando el pueblo, todo el pueblo era extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo parecía un pueblo humano haciendo actividades, comprando, vendiendo pero había algo muy diferente algo costaba creerse todos eran amigables con todos, se trataban con respeto sin ninguna pisca de hipocresía sin sonrisas falsas una simple frase como "Que pase un buen día" cambiaba el significado, en el mundo que era reinado por los humanos la gente lo decía por cortesía o costumbre, pero aquí lo decían con toda la honestidad del mundo ese "Que pase un buen día" era de lo más sincero, se podía notar que esa persona hablaba con total franqueza y enserio le deseaba un buen día, no estaba seguro si era el pueblo o era toda su raza pero ese lugar parecía algo mágico o increíble fue la primera vez en toda su vida en la que vio algo parecido y le parecía sumamente interesante…y relajante, notaba cosas interesantes como el hecho de que la mayora no llevaba nada de ropa solo algunos y más bien parecían como accesorios nada que los tapara en ese punto de vista era algo extraño pero recordó que lo único que traía puesto eran sus lentes y mejor trato de no pensar mucho eso.

John siguió caminando por el pueblo metido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que algo había chocado con el volteo un poco hacia abajo vio una poni blanca de cabello de color morado y rizado y sobre salía un cuerno por lo que dedujo que era una unicornio como Twilight, estaba tirada en el piso con una mirada molesta recogiendo unas telas que traía en su bolsa, enseguida volteo hacia John y lo encaro (aunque no alcanza su cara).

-Oye tu porque no te fijas por donde caminas, se me cayeron todas mis telas y las necesito urgentemente para unos vestido que me encargaron, espero por TU bien que no se hayan arruinado- le dijo molesta

-Perdón no fue mi intención, es cierto no mire por donde iba, si necesita que la ayude con algo estoy a su servicio- le respondió John

La unicornio se calmó, aclaro la garganta y le contestó.

-Bueno almenos tienes buenos modales, pues ya que te ofreciste podrías cargar por mi estas telas hasta mi tienda- Dicho esto con magia coloco el bolso en el lomo de John para que lo cargara y empezó a caminar.

John sin negarse la siguió hasta colocarse a su lado, y así caminaron hasta su tienda al llegar John se quedó mirando alrededor era una tienda de vestidos, era algo curioso que estuviera pensando en ropa y llegara a una tienda de vestidos, en ese lugar habían muchos tipos de telas, máquinas de coser, agujas y maniquíes de pony algunos con vestidos si terminar en ellos, la unicornio le indico un lugar y deposito las telas en una mesa que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba parado.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi bolsa, la verdad no fue muy amable hablarte así, lo siento, mi nombre es Rarity y soy la deña de esta tienda y tú eres…?- le dijo la unicornio.

-Mucho gusto señorita Rarity mi nombre es….- No termino de contestar cuando entro corriendo una unicornio pequeña junto con Apple Bloom a la tienda, molestando un poco a Rarity.

-Hermana podrías prestarme un poco de hilo queremos intentar descubrir si nuestras cutie marks son de pescadoras!- le pidió muy emocionada la pequeña unicornio que tiene el cuerpo blanco, una melena purpura y rosa.

-Sweetie Belle!, No te he dicho ya muchas veces que no corras en la tienda!- le reprimió Rarity a su hermana.

-Perdón hermana- Le contesto con la cabeza baja a su hermana.

Mientras las hermanas peleaban Apple Bloom notó que John estaba ahí y lo saludó.

-Hola John!, que haces aquí?- le preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Solo acompañe a la señorita Rarity a su tienda y le ayude con su bolsa- Le respondió John

-Entonces te llamas John?, pues un gusto John y de nuevo gracias por ayudarme con la bolsa y lo siento por gritarte, a veces me altero un poco- le contesto con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Sweetie Belle mira él es John de que te conté que tampoco tiene cutie mark- le dice Applebloom señalando a John.

\- Enserio?!- después de mirar el flanco de John y mirar que estaba completamente en blanco se emocionó y corrió hasta John.

-Wow señor porque no tiene cutie mark?, no se preocupe nosotras le ayudaremos a conseguirla!...le dijo Sweetie Belle.

Applebloom se adelanta y le contesta, - John no esta tan apresurado como nosotras en conseguir su cutie mark Sweetie Belle- la pony de melena bicolor se extrañó un poco volteo a ver a John y el solo asintió.

Rarity quien se encontraba solo observando la discusión opto por incluirse en la conversación, - John porque no tienes tu cutie mark?, digo si se puede saber- el semental se quedó callado pensado en lo que tenía que hacer "no puedo decirles porque no la tengo porque no lo sé y la verdad no me importa, pero tengo que fingir que me importa no tengo que levantar sospechas de nada, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad que me brindaron, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es seguir con mi versión de que tengo amnesia y no recuerdo casi nada de mi pasado, almenos hasta que conozca mejor esta cultura y poder inventar algo mejor" después de haber pensado detenidamente lo que tenía que hacer habló.

-No lo sé Rarity en estos momentos no recuerdo muchas cosas, me temo que tengo amnesia no recuerdo nada más que mi nombre después de despertar en el bosque y ser hospedado por la familia Apple – Le respondió John a Rarity mirándola fijamente.

\- Oh querido no lo savia perdón por hacerte una pregunta tan indiscreta – Se disculpó Rarity

-No se preocupe señorita Rarity, no hay problema- le afirmo John, John recordó que venía con Applejack y ya se había tardado bastante, -si me disculpa señorita me tengo que ir tengo un pendiente y ya voy tarde- John inclino un poco la cabeza como forma de respeto y se retiró.

Se movía rápido casi trotando no se había fijado cuanto tiempo estuvo ausente y tal vez Applejack ya se había ido, unos 2 minutos después llego a donde se encontraba Applejack y todavía estaba ahí pero se notaba que lo estaba esperando, llego y se disculpó -perdóneme me entretuve un poco en el pueblo-, -no te preocupes- contesto ella –de todos modos me sirvió el descanso-, ya habiendo aclarado las cosas John se enganchó nuevamente a la carreta y caminaron de regreso, ya en camino platicaron un poco, -Y John te gusto el pueblo?- le pregunto la pony al semental, -parece muy tranquilo y agradable- le respondió éste –que bueno que te haya gustado y que hiciste?- le pregunta la pony, -solo camine por pueblo un poco, también una pony de color rosa llamada Pinkie Pie que parecía tener mucha prisa dijo que me haría una fiesta y una pony llamada Rarity choco conmigo se enojó y la acompañe hasta su tienda de vestidos- John conto todo con naturalidad y tranquila pero al escuchar eso Applejack se asombró un poco, -sabes las dos ponys con las que hablaste son amigas mias y no te preocupes por Pinkie Pie siempre les da la bienvenida a todos los ponys nuevos que llegan al pueblo- John solo escuchaba atentamente lo que decía la pony –Además, ya tenía pensado presentártelas de todos modos- John seguía caminando y como parcia que ya no iba a hablar más siguieron su camino sin hablar.

Ya llegando a la granja se dirigieron al; granero a dejar la carreta y así ponerse a trabajar, trabajaron en lo mismo ya que Big Mac andaba arando el prado Applejack pateaba los árboles y John recogía las manzanas y las acomodaba en las canasta al juntar unas tres canastas las llevaba en su lomo al granero, el resto de la mañana fue tranquila cada quien en su trabajo una de las veces en que John llevo las canastas al granero recordó que ahora iría a la casa de Twilight a comer por lo que se metió a la casa para avisarle a la abuela que no cocinara para el día de hoy, se adentró en la cocina y vio a la abuela limpiando la mesa se le acercó y le dijo lo que tenía pensado.

-Disculpe señora- le dijo John a la abuela, la señora vio quien era y le contesto.

-Puedes decirme abuela Smith- le respondió la señora

-Gracias, le vengo a avisar que hoy comeré en la casa de la señorita Sparkle, solo comeré y regresare al trabajo- le dijo John a la abuela.

-Está bien si eso deseas- le respondió la abuela.

-Gracias- solo dijo eso y se regresó a trabajar.

Pasaron unas horas y ya iba ser hora de la comida y John le aviso a Applejack que va a ir con Twilight para comer y se fue, caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar al pueblo y de ahí a la casa de Twilight venia pensando en que cosas eran prioridad para preguntar como cuantas especies de pony había, tenían festividades, costumbres, entre otras cosas, ya tenía la casa enfrente se dirigió a la puerta.

Dentro de la casa, Twilight estaba limpiando el comedor para cuando llegara John estaba un poco nerviosa "es la primera vez que invito a un muchacho a mi casa, aunque no voy a tener una cita con el o algo parecido solo vamos a hablar quiere saber cosas de los ponys y yo quiero saber de él,…..digo quiero saber de su situación tener amnesia y falta de cutie mark eso si es extraño" justo cuando estaba pensando en eso una imagen le llego a la cabeza "–sé que tienes muchas dudas sobre quien soy, te note cuando me observabas y te la pasas mucho tiempo en tus pensamientos, por ahora no puedo decirte muchas cosas respecto a mí, pero tal vez algún día,…..si se lo llego a decir a alguien seria a ti…Adiós señorita Sparkle-" al recordar eso se tornó roja de la cara, "Porque me pasa esto, no dijo nada raro simplemente me tiene confianza" mientras Twilight se la pasaba en sus pensamientos tocaron la puerta, estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, por lo que Spike abrió la puerta.

Spike al ver a John ahí parado se sorprendió tenia a un semental bastante grande fuerte y con una mirada penetrante (o eso le parecía ya que tenía lentes obscuros) enfrente de él y de los nervios solo le pregunto.

-Te-te-te pu-puedo ayudar en algo?- le dijo Spike bastante nervioso

-Sí, puede avisarle a la señorita Sparkle que ya llego John?- le respondió John de una manera seria.

-Cla-claro- le respondo el dragón asustado


	7. Chapter 7

_**-Sí, puede avisarle a la señorita Sparkle que ya llego John?- le respondió John de una manera seria.**_

_**-Cla-claro- le respondo eldragón asustado.**_

El pobre dragón respondió pero no se movió se quedo parado en el mismo lugar, se quedo en ese estado por unos segundos hasta que John le lanzo una mirada que interpreto como "ahora", entonces el dragón entro a la casa para comunicar su mensaje.

-Twilight! Te esta buscando el pony de la otra vez, dice que se llama John- le dijo un tanto apurado el pequeño dragon a la unicornio.

-Yaesta aquí!,Spike rápido trae las galletas que están en la cocina y ponlas en la mesa- le contestó la unicornio.

\- E? – comento Spike confundido

\- Ahora!- le grito Twilight a Spike

El pequeño dragón fue corriendo a hacer el mandato de la unicornio, mientras Twilight se daba una última arreglada frente a un espejo para recibir a su invitado, después de arreglar un poco su pelo y de que Spike acomodara la mesa fue a atender a su invitado.

-Hola John, buenos días- saldo la unicornio con un poco de nervios.

\- Buenos días señorita Sparkle- le contesto cortésmente el semental.

-…bueno pues pasa, ya arregle un lugar para platicar- al decir eso entro a la casa seguido de John, caminaron hasta lo que parecía una sala de estar con unos sillones y una mesa en medio, en esta habían galletas, llegaron al área y se acomodaron para dar inicio a la conversación.

**ESTE ES UN MENSAJE DEL AUTOR AHORA LAS CONVERSACIONES SOLO TENDRAN EL NOMBRE DE EL PRESONAJE QUE HABLA A LA DERECHA DEL ULTIMO GUION EN LUGAR DE "JOHN RESPONDIO" O ALGO POR EL ESTILO.**

-Bueno John, dime que quieres saber- Twilight

-Todo lo que deba de saber un pony normal- John

-Bueno esto puede ser un poco difícil, ¿hasta que punto tienes recuerdos?- Twilight

-Muy poco antes de que me encontraras en tu casa, no recuerdo nada- John

\- Tienes alguna idea de que pudo haber causado tu falta de memoria- Twilight

\- No, no tengo ningún recuerdo, solo mi nombre, mira ya se que tu quieres tratar mi amnesia pero quisiera mejor que nadie se enterara de ello quiero ser un pony normal, que nadie me mire raro, no quiero llamar la atención, entiendes?- John

\- No estoy segura de si puedo entenderte pero respeto tu decisión, ¿que es lo primero que quieres saber?- Twilight

\- Bueno primero quiero saber los sucesos históricos mas recientes- John

\- Esa es una pregunta un tanto extraña pero como gustes, en cuanto sucesos históricos importantes puedo decirte que desde hace poco le hermana de la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna ha vuelto de la luna y gracias a los poderes de los elementos de la armonía es buena de nuevo- Twilight

\- Disculpa señorita pero no entiendo muy bien, entonces nuestros gobernantes son reyes y reinas?- John

\- Princesas- Twilight

\- Bueno ahora son dos gobernantes y que es lo que gobiernan, en campo territorial- John

\- Todo Equestria, que vendría siendo este país- Twilight

\- Bien entonces mi superior inmediato son las princesas Celestia y Luna?- John

\- Es una manera de decirlo, si- Twilight

\- Algo mas que necesite saber de sucesos importantes-

\- Pues también hace poco fue liberado un antiguo enemigo de Equestriallamado Discord el ser de la discordia y el caos que se encontraba prisionero en una estatua de piedra un ser con poderes mágicos es capaz de convertir o cambiar cualquier cosa, materia, leyes físicas, lo que le plazca haciéndolo uno de los seres más fuertes en todo equestria, fue liberado por accidente la primera vez pero gracias a los elementos de armonía lo aprisionamos en piedra como ya había estado anteriormente, sin embargo la princesa Celestia nos ordenó que le diéramos una segunda oportunidad y que tratáramos de reformarlo y que tratáramos de reformarloy parece que se logró hasta ahora no a causado problemas, aunque yo no le tengo mucha confianza- Twilight

\- Si el ser del que me hablas es tan fuerte como lo describes es muy peligroso dejarlo suelto puede causar muchos problemas o dañar a gente inocente en mi opinión dejarle libre a sido un error- John

\- Yo tampoco le tengo mucha confianza pero la princesa Celestia lo ordeno y es muy sabia, no tengo dudas en que sabe lo que hace- Twilight

\- Espero que tengas razón, algo mas que necesite saber respecto al tema?- John

\- Me parece que no por ahora, algún otro tema del que te gustaría discutir?- Twilight

\- Si hace tiempo hablaste de las armas que utilizaron para derrotar a los enemigos poderosos, pero que son exactamente?- Twilight

\- Pues no son armas la verdad, son piezas mágicas muy poderosas que sirven a sus portadoras para defender Equestria de cualquiera que intente dañar a Equestria – Twilight

\- Es un poco confuso pero entiendo- John

\- Bueno, siguiente tema?- Twilight

\- Si bueno e visto que existen 3 tipos de ponys en Equestria, los ponys que pueden utilizar magia como tu que tienen un cuerno, otros que tienen alas y finalmente los que no hacen magia ni tienen alas, Unicornios, Pegasos y Terrestres, estoy bien? – John

\- Así es a excepción de las princesas que son alicornios por lo que tienen cuerno y alas- Twilight

\- Interesante y son las únicas que tienen cuerno y alas- John

\- No también la princesa Candace, la princesa del imperio de cristal, ahora que lo pienso solo las princesas son alicornios – Twilight

\- Interesante, es bueno ver que todos coexisten en armonía – John

\- No fue fácil pero supongo que todo se puede, no? – Twilight

John bajo la cabeza recordando el incidente con su mejor amiga y respondió – No todo – John

Twilight noto ese cambio y estaba a punto de preguntar s le pasaba algo pero el rápidamente recupero su compostura e hiso otra pregunta.

\- Bueno pues muchas gracias señorita Sparkle, créame que esta platica que tuvimos fue de mucha importancia para mi, si usted llega a necesitar alguna cosa en la que yo pueda ayudarla, solo pídamelo y espero poder verla mañana a la misma hora – John

\- No hay problema John y claro que puede venir mañana, aunque hay algo que me gustaría pedirle, quisiera que me tenga mas confianza y que siempre puedas contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda con algo y mas importante que me consideres tu amiga – Twlight

John quedo un poco confundido por la extraña petición aparte de que no estaba acostumbrado a depender de alguien aparte de recibir información o respaldo en el campo de batalla, sin duda era alguien especial esta TwilightSparkle – Entendido, espero y podamos contar el uno con el otro y apoyarnos mutuamente, me despido para irme a trabajar y gracias señorita Sparkle- John

John se dio la vuelta y camino a la salda pero justo antes de que cruzara la puerta Twilight le habló.

-John una cosa mas, se siente raro que me digas señorita Sparkle, porque no me dices Twilght? – Twilght

\- Perdon si la incomode lo que pasa es que me gusta su segundo nombre, y lo de señorita es porque siempre se debe de tratar con educación a una dama – John

Twilight se sonrojo un poco y balbuceo unas palabras – Bu-bueno puedes de-decirme como gustes- Finalizó Twilight algo nerviosa.

-Entonces gracias señorita Sparkle- John se dio la vuelta y camino tranquilamente a la salida, dejando a Twilight parada tras la puerta viendo como se marchaba a trabajar en la huerta.

-Ha beses pienso que lo hace a propósito!- Se dijo para si misma Twilight recordando la embarazosa situación de hace unos instantes, sin mas que hacer cerró la puerta y se encamino al área que estaban utilizando para recoger.

Ya en el camino John iba analizando la información que acaban de darle, pensando en los sucesos importantes, dándose cuenta de que no era tan tranquilo como pensaba pero nada es perfecto y nada podría compararse al infierno por el que paso, por lo que no le afecto mucho el ent6erarse de algunas cosas desagradables. Ya llegando a la huerta se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo y así fue por el resto de la tarde, ya habiendo acabado su trabajo fue hora de cenar.

Ya todos sentados en la mesa la señora mayor fue acomodando la comida en la mesa, ya todos estaban comiendo cuando Applebloom le hablo a John.

-Oye John a donde fuiste a la hora de la comida?- Applebloom.

-Fui a comer con la señorita Sparkle- John.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto un poco confundida Applebloom.

-Twilight- Respondió Applejack.

-Ahh, y porque fuiste para haya en lugar de comer aquí- Applebloom.

John no quería decirles que es lo que hacía realmente haya eso podría levantar sospechas o llamar la atención y definitivamente no quería eso, -Quería disculparme por el incidente que ocasión en su casa la primera vez que llegue aquí, aparte creo que quiere ayudarme con mis problemas de memoria- Le respondió John.

-Ohhh que bueno que Twilight te esté ayudando con tu problemas espero que te mejores pronto- Le dijo Applebloom con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Applebloom, yo también lo espero- le dijo John con una sonrisa que solo noto la pequeña.

La cena seguía normalmente pero nuevamente la pequeña rompió el silencio.

-Oye John y porque traes tus lentes oscuros todo el tiempo?- Le pregunto Applebloom con curiosidad.

Todos en la mesa se callaron no porque fuera algo malo si no mas bien porque nadie lo había notado, "es cierto nunca se los quita" pensó Applejack, "no lo había notado" pensó Big Mac, "interesante pregunta" pensó la abuela.

-La verdad no lo se, supongo que me gustan mucho- Respondió John y realmente no estaba seguro tal vez por haber estado con el casco siempre puesto cuando convivía de cualquier manera con alguien, en este mundo nadie lo conocía no tenia que ocultarle su rostro a nadie simplemente lo hacia por costumbre.

-Y no te es difícil ver con ellos puestos de noche?- Pregunto Applejack

-No, en realidad no son para tapar el sol, se puede ver claramente a través de ellos- John

-Ohh y porque no te los quitas quisiera ver tus ojos, por favor- Le solicito la pequeña

John estaba callado parecía estar pensando en si debería o no hacerlo, no es su casco y realmente no lo proteje de nada y mas bien no había nada de lo que protegerse, pero mientras John estaba pensando Applejack rompió el silencio.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- Applejack le comento

-Pero hermana!, yo si quiero verlo!- Le dijo Applebloom a su hermana con mirada suplicante

-Esa es decisión de John y no podemos obligarle a….- No termino de hablar Applejack cuando notó que John no traía sus gafas dando a notar su rostro.

**LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANDO EN VOLVER A SUBIR CAPITULO ES SOLO QUE NO E TENIDO NADA DE TIEMPO POR LA ESCUELA APARTE DE QUE NO MIRO MUCHO ENTUSIASMO EN LOS LECTORES ESTA VEZ Y PUES PIENSO QUE NO LES LLAMA LA ATENCION LA HISTORIA SI ME MANDARAN ALGUN REVIEW NO ESTARIA MAL, BUENO SIN MAS ME DESPIDO ESPERO YA NO TARDARME TANTO EN SUBIR EL PROX CAP XD**


	8. La Fiesta

_**-Esa es decisión de John y no podemos obligarle a….- No termino de hablar Applejack cuando notó que John no traía sus gafas dando a notar su rostro.**_

Todos estaban callados observando con detenimiento el rostro de John habían unas cicatrices que alcanzaban a cubrir los anteojos aunque tenia los ojos cerrados se podía notar que tenia una mirada serena pero un poco seria te decía algo y junto a su postura inspiraba confianza de cierta manera era como si había algún problema el podría con ello.

John tenia los ojos cerrados y todos se preguntaban cuando los abriría pero al contrario se puso los lentes de nuevo "parece que no estoy de acuerdo después de todo" pensó John, -lo siento pero me siento más cómodo con las gafas- dijo John para finalmente servirse un poco más de comida, todos estaban un poco desilusionados pero siguieron comiendo en silencio.

Unos minutos mas tarde John termino su comida recogió su plato le dio las gracias a la abuela por la comida y se fue al granero para poder dormir, una vez que John se fue los demás fueron terminando, ya al final la abuela se puso a recoger la mesa y se quedó Applejack para ayudarla, estaban recogiendo cuando la abuela empezó a hablar –y yo que tenia curiosidad por ver sus ojos- Applejack rodo los ojos y siguió con la conversación.

-Abuela si John no se siente cómodo enseñándonos sus ojos no deberíamos de presionarlo- Applejack

-Y yo cuando dije algo de presionarlo- le respondió la abuela con una mueca en el rostro

-No has dicho nada pero te conozco y te pido de favor que no lo bayas a poner incomodo, nos esta ayudando mucho con las tareas y es un buen trabajador es difícil encontrar alguien que aguante las jornadas de trabajo aquí- Applejack

\- Tranquila querida no are nada que haga sentir incomodo, oye y no crees que se miraba apuesto – le decía la abuela con una mirada picara.

Applejack se sonrojo un poco pero rápidamente se incorporo y le contesto a su abuela –es bien parecido, pero es un poco serio y yo prefiero a alguien que disfrute un poco más de las fiestas o divertirse un poco mas- Applejack

-Interesante aunque yo solo te pregunte si te parecía apuesto- le dijo la abuela mientras lavaba unos cubiertos.

Applejack nuevamente se había sonrojado de nuevo pero justo cuando iba a contestar se escuchó un ruido fuerte desde afuera y salieron a ver que era cuando vieron una extraña luz saliendo del granero y corrieron a ver que es lo que ocurría y cuando llegaron no podían creer lo que veían.

Estaba John parado justo en medio lleno de confeti y había globos por todas partes, serpentinas y muchas otras cosas, estaban todos sorprendidos cuando salta Pinkie Pie enfrente de todos gritando.

-QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA!-

Y de diversos escondites salieron muchos ponys incluyendo a Twilight y Rarity, John estaba sorprendido, cuando recordó que la misma pony le dijo que le organizaría una fiesta de bienvenida "no creí que hablara enserio", se empezó a escuchar música y todos corrían a saludar a John.

John estaba un poco incómodo pero solo un poco mientras era rodeado por una multitud de residentes del pueblo para hablar con el tanto adultos como niños y ancianos todos rodeando al "festejado" el solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que tenían que decir y asentir cuando se necesitaba.

Aplejack y la abuela entraron y buscaron a cierta pony terrestre y cuando la encontraron…

-Pinkie! porque hiciste algo como esto sin contarme de ello!.

-Upsi! lo olvide lo siento- dijo Pinkie mientras sonreía.

John seguía entre la multitud respondiendo a sus preguntas cuando Applejack lo saco de la multitud para presentarle a sus amigas.

-Muy bien John es hora de presentarte a mis amigas- Le dijo Applejack con una sonrisa

Frente a el se encontraban 6 ponys de diferentes razas ya conocía a la mayoría pero dos pegasos del grupo le eran extrañas para el, y asi se presentaron ante el, la primera en presentarse fue una pegaso de color celeste con una melena formada de varios colores como un arcoíris y en su costado una nube con un rayo vari color.

-Hola! mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, y soy la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria!- se "presento" ante John mientras volaba haciendo piruetas, ignorando a sus amigos continuo, después de que John mirara sus acrobacias bajo la vista y la dirigió asía la otra pegaso que estaba en el grupo, que cuando noto que la miraba se ocultó un poco tímida detrás de las demás era una pegaso de color amarillo con una melena rosa y tres mariposas en su costado , después de un pequeño empujoncito de Applejack impulsándola a presentarse.

-Hola, mi nombre es Fluttershy, mucho gusto en conocerte- nadie pudo escuchar lo que dijo, Twilight le iba a pedir que hablara mas fuerte cuando John le respondió.

-Mucho gusto Fluttershy, mi nombre es John y el gusto es mío- le dijo eso mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, ella sonrió ligeramente y empezó a tenerle mas confianza.

Todas lo observaron extrañados, bueno Rarity no tanto ya que ella sabia que su educación era de un caballero, cada una sacaron sus conclusiones, en cuanto a Twilight "porque hiso eso, es extraño, el nunca había hecho eso conmigo, no es que tuviera que hacerlo pero..", Applejack "Es bueno que John sea tan respetuoso pero realmente eso era necesario", Rarity "Justo como lo pensé, es todo un caballero", Rainbow Dash "Que tipo tan serio, parece un estirado", Fluttershy "Parece una persona amable", la fiesta siguió normalmente todos festeaban y estaban alegres el único que no se miraba muy alegre era John pero claro no es su culpa nunca en su vida se había divertido, no al menos desde que "se alisto" en la UNSC, el estaba mirando el cielo desde una ventana recordando un poco de su pasado, sus misiones como spartan, los halos, las personas que se fueron perdiendo durante la guerra, Johnson, Keyes, Cortana… , cuando fue interrumpido por Twilight que se le acerco.

-Que haces ahí deberías de estar en la fiesta- le dijo Twilight con una mirada extrañada.

-Pienso, la verdad no soy el alma de la fiesta, supongo que es porque nunca había ido a una, al menos no recuerdo haber ido a ninguna- le respondió John sin quitar la vista del cielo.

Twilight camino hasta estar a su lado y miro el cielo como lo hacía John

-Bueno pues ahora estas en una puede ser una buena oportunidad para cambiar, digo si tú quieres- al decir eso volteo a verlo quien mantenía la mirada fija al cielo.

-Tienes razón- le dijo y volteo a verla le dio una pequeña sonrisa y caminaron juntos a la fiesta.

**LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO Y QUE SEA TAN CORTO ESTE CAP DE HECHO SINCERAMENTE YA SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO QUE TENIA UN FIC PERO DESPUES DE HABER VISTO EL ULTIMO COMENTARIO ME DIERON GANAS DE SEGUIRLO, BUENO TRATARE DE SUBIR UN CAP LOS DOMINGOS SIN MAS ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN RENDIDO CON MI FIC.**


	9. Un pequeño imprevisto

_**-Bueno pues ahora estas en una puede ser una buena oportunidad para cambiar, digo si tú quieres- al decir eso volteo a verlo quien mantenía la mirada fija al cielo.**_

_**-Tienes razón- le dijo y volteo a verla le dio una pequeña sonrisa y caminaron juntos a la fiesta.**_

La fiesta continuo normalmente con John un poco mas sociable platicaba un poco mas con los invitados pero por mas que quisieron no pudieron hacerlo bailar. La fiesta acabo y todos regresaron a su casa a excepción de 6 ponys que le ayudaron la limpieza del lugar a John, tanto Pinkie, como Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow le ayudaron a limpiar y en cuanto acabaron se despidieron y se regresaron a su casa claro Applejack que no viajaba lejos se quedo un poco mas para ayudarlo a terminar, ya habiendo acabado platicaron un momento.

-Y John te gusto tu fiesta de bienvenida?- le pregunto Applejack a John.

-Estuvo muy entretenida y divertida, gracias- le respondió John mientras terminaba de acomodar su arado.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado por cierto, me pregunto mi hermano si sabia si te sentías cómodo en este granero, le dije que te iba a preguntar y….- estaba a punto de preguntar cuando se adelanto John.

-Estoy bien por ahora no se preocupen, les agradezco mucho el que me acogieran en su propiedad y en el momento en el que quieran que me vaya me iré- Le contesto John

-Hey tranquilo! Nadie te está pidiendo que te vayas solo queríamos saber si no querías mudarte a un lugar más cómodo- le respondió Applejack un poco alterada.

-Entendido, lamento el malentendido- Se disculpó John

-Bueno no importa es tu decisión de todos modos, nos vemos mañana que ya es bastante tarde y trabajamos mañana- Dicho esto salió del granero rumbo a su casa.

John se acomodó en su lugar dispuesto a dormir, pero antes de disponerse a descansar pensó en lo sucesos del dia, no pudo mostrar completamente su rostro a pesar de que no debería de haber algún problema con ello, le hicieron una fiesta y convivio en ella, "parece que estoy cumpliendo con mi misión de manera óptima", justamente recordaba una frase de su entrenamiento, "solo les pido la perfección, no más que eso", se acaba de dar cuenta de que llego a ese mundo sin su armadura pero algunas de sus habilidades de percepción seguían con él, eso podría significar que talvez alguna de sus otras habilidades seguían con él, bueno eso ya seria para otro día por ahora necesitaba descansar que al día siguiente habrá mucho trabajo por hacer.

John abrió los ojos pero se encontraba frente a un espejo en el que se miraba a el como humano pero de niño, a duras penas reconocía a ese individuo, la imagen se torno borrosa y cambio a el de spartan con su armadura y sujetando su rifle de asalto, el miro fijamente la imagen justo ahí se encontraba un super humano genéticamente aumentado para ser la espada de la humanidad, el Jefe Maestro el que casi por su cuenta salvo a toda la galaxia de la extinción ya sea por el Covenant o el parasito Flood, después vuelve a cambiar la imagen a su imagen de pony un semental verde y grande con gafas de sol obscuras, camino hacia el espejo y lo toco con un casco y el espejo se rompió el retrocedio y se puso atento, buscó con la mirada pero no había nada estaba en un cuarto totalmente en blanco, sin puertas o ventanas volteo hacia atrás y vio a cortana parada tras de el del tamaño con el que se despidió de el antes de sacrificarse dio un paso y cortana hablo –se humano John- después de eso tod el lugar en el que estaba se torno negro y cerro los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en el granero de los Apple "fue un sueño solamente", salio del granero y se dio cuenta de que apenas estaba amaneciendo nadie estaba despierto aun, por lo que opto por hacer algunos ejercicios matutinos.

Para desentumirse intento hacer lagartijas pero con el cuerpo que tenia no podía hacer mucho, pensó en ejercicios adecuando y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue correr entonces se preparo y arranco corrió durante un tiempo y no se cansaba entonces acelero el paso y seguía igual, "parece que mi resistencia y velocidad siguen iguales", entonces volvió a acelerar y se dio cuenta de que podía mas pero opto por no hacerlo aun "parece que ahora puedo correr mas rápido supongo que se debe a que un caballo tiene una considerable mayor fuerza que un humano y si contamos los aumentos…" paro en ese momento y volteo a uno de los arboles de manzana que estaban cerca, camino hacia el y lo pateo y cayeron 6 manzanas del impacto entonces se concentró y vio como las manzanas detenían su velocidad de caída, no el podía ver las cosas en diferente tiempo entonces con agilidad golpeo cada una de ellas contra el árbol antes de tocar el suelo las manzanas quedaron hechas puré del golpe y el árbol quedo con una marca en el tronco, "mi agilidad mental parece bien, aunque la fuerza…", volteo a todos lados hasta encontrar unas piedras bastante grandes un poco mas grandes que el a lo lejos entonces corrió hacia ellas, intento golpearlas pero ahora no era un ser bípedo por lo que tenia que cambiar su estilo, golpear con los cascos delanteros lo hacia perder el equilibrio, entonces intento taclear la piedra, camino hacia atrás para tomar carrerilla y entonces corrió con todas sus fuerzas y dio un fuerte golpe con el costado, la piedra salió disparada unos 10 metros para enfrente, parecía que su fuerza no había cambiado o mas bien no podría saberlo bien ya que no entendió una manera de golpear las cosas aun, después con otra de las piedras intento dar la "famosa" patada que daban los caballos con sus patas traseras y esta vez la piedra se agrietó hasta romperse en pedazos , parecía conforme con los resultados pero aun así no se sentía a gusto sin tener algún estilo de pelea, "bueno por ahora no creo necesitar pelear, no preocupare por eso por ahora, parece ser que mis habilidades siguen intactas pero no creo poder usarlas bien con este cuerpo tendré que acostum…..", se escuchó un ruido volteo rápidamente atrás y vio a la pequeña Applebloom mirando con asombro las piedras tanto la enorme piedra hecha añicos como la otra a 10 metros de donde se encontraba.

Ambos estaban callado mirándose el uno al otro John tenia en mente inventar alguna excusa pero no podía inventar alguna, se empezaba a ponerse nervioso justo cuando estaba por hablar se escucho a la pequeña gritar.

-Eso fue genial!, yo sabia que eras fuerte pero no tanto, como lo haces esas piedras eran enormes! Y también te vi correr muy rápido sin cansarte, parecía que volabas!, eres genial!- grito la pequeña mientras daba algunos saltos.

-Crees que podrías guardar esto en secreto por favor, no me gustaría que los demás se enteraran que soy tan fuerte….- John

-Y veloz!- Applebloom

-Si también, por favor no lo comentes- John

-Pero porque?, ser fuerte y rápido debería ser algo de lo que estar orgullosos no avergonzado- lo miro extrañada.

-Tengo mis razones, por favor podría ser nuestro secreto?- le preguntó John.

-Pues si es lo que quieres, pero no entiendo porque y tampoco puedo entender como es que no tienes tu cutie mark teniendo esos talentos- la pequeña se miraba confundida por lo que John trato de cambiar el tema.

-Y que haces levantada tan temprano?- le preguntó John.

-O pues escuche mucho ruido afuera y salí a ver de qué se trataba, de hecho me sorprende que no hayas despertado a los demás, me imagino que por la fiesta de ayer están agotados- Applebloom.

John se quedó un momento reflexionando "no puedo creer que fuera tan descuidado, he tenido suerte de que solo Applebloom se haya dado cuenta, tengo que ser mas cuidadoso y tratar de encontrar un lugar mas alejado para trabajar en mis habilidades", John seguía en sus pensamientos cuando Applebloom le hablo.

-Oye puedo pedirte un favor?- le preguntó un poco apenada.

-Que necesitas?- le respondió.

-Podría ver cuando te entrenas?- pregunto la pequeña con la cara roja de los nervios.

**HOLA LES HABLO PARA COMENTARLES QUE TOMO EN CUENTA LOS COMENTARIOS LOS LEO Y AGRADESCO Y ME GUSTARIA TOMAR EN CUENTA SU OPINION, TENGO ALGUNAS IDEAS (QUE AÑADIRE MÁS ADELANTE) EN INCLUIR SUCESOS DE LA SERIE EN EL FIC PERO NO QUIERO ABUSAR DE ELLOS, ESTOS SON LOS QUE PODRIA AGREGAR:**

**LA BODA REAL**

**LA CORONACION DE TWILIGHT**

**EQUESTRIA GIRLS**

**ME GUSTARIA ESCUCHAR SU OPINION SOBRE CUALES PUEDO AGREGAR Y CUALES NO (CON RAZONES) ESQUE TAMPOCO ME QUIERO APROVECHAR DE LA SERIE Y OVIAMENTE TODAS ESAS COSAS INCLUYEN AL JEFE POR LO QUE SERAN MUY DIFERENTES ESPERO CON ANSIAS SU OPINION. O YA SE QUE LES HABIA DICHO QUE CADA DOMINGO PERO TRATARE DE HACER CAPS CORTOS EN MENOS DIAS O EL SEMANAL LARGO Y CREO QUE ESTA SEMANA ARE MEJOR UNOS 3 CORTOS XD. GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION.**


	10. Recuerdos

_**-Que necesitas?- le respondió.**_

_**-Podría ver cuando te entrenas?- pregunto la pequeña con la cara roja de los nervios.**_

John se quedó un poco sorprendido de escuchar la peculiar petición de la pequeña y después de unos segundos le respondió.

-No creo conveniente que me acompañes, podrías salir herida si no te cuidas, aparte no me gustaría que más personas se enteraran de las cosas que puedo hacer- John

-Porfaaaaaaaa!, ándale y guardare tu secreto- Apple Bloom

"No se supone que ya lo había prometido?, bueno es una niña supongo que deberá de ser complicado comprar su silencio", -está bien puedes acompañarme, pero esto es un secreto nadie más puede saberlo- John

-Bieeeeeen! muchas gracias es que es tan increíble lo que haces además nos divertiremos mucho!- Le dijo Apple Bloom dando pequeños saltitos con mucha emoción.

-Bueno tranquila por ahora no podre entrenar hasta mañana así que por ahora debo concentrarme en mi trabajo, mañana te alistas antes del amanecer- John

-OK!- Apple Bloom

Entonces la pequeña regreso a su casa y John se aproximó a el granero para ir por su arado ya que pensaba ayudar a Big Mac el día de hoy y durante el camino estaba pensando entre como algunas de sus habilidades habían mejorado y otras se habían debilitado y el hecho de que le había prometido a la pequeña que podría ver cuando hiciera sus ejercicios los cuales no estaba seguro de porque los aria si no era necesario pero uno nunca sabe tal vez las necesite en algún momento.

Entro al granero y acomodo el arado en una carreta y la jalo hasta afuera, justo en ese momento estaba saliendo Big Mac de su casa estirándose un poco e inalado profundo y después exhalando, al finalizar sus estiramientos, entonces volteo y vio a John alistando su equipo para trabajar y se le acercó.

\- Hola John, que haces levantado tan temprano? –

\- Hola Big Mac, nada solo me alisto para ayudarte el día de hoy con el arado –

\- Gracias John ya empezaba a sobrecargárseme el trabajo –

\- No hay problema, cuando necesites solo dime –

John alisto sus cosas y se fue al terreno que estaba a un lado de el que estuvo trabajando Big Mac, se puso en mira hasta la comida terminar con 12 hectáreas y así empezó pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que el arado se puso más liviano y se paró de pronto, revisó que no se le soltara el arado o que se le cayó algo pero lo vio entero, se lo volvió a colocar y empezó a aminar de nuevo pero la situación se puso más extraña pues de pronto dejo de sentir peso y volteo hacia atrás y vio que aún tenía el arado "que está pasando?", siguió caminando y se sentía ligero como si no trajera arrastrando un poco más de 100 kilos en metal y madera comenzó a avanzar seguía igual entonces comenzó a acelerar para verificar si eso le suponía resistencia al avanzar y noto una diferencia pero muy pequeña entonces acelero más, recorrió todas las hileras de terreno corriendo cuando termino con las 12 hectáreas se dio cuenta de que le tomo un poco más de la mitad del tiempo normalmente, "estoy siendo muy descuidado lo hice demasiado rápido, supongo que seguiré con otras 8 hectáreas", se posiciono y siguió con su tarea pero caminando y así se hiso la hora de comer pero en esa velocidad solo alcanzo 6 hectáreas y media, regresó el arado al granero y se despidió de Applejack y Big Mac porque iría a comer de nuevo con Twilight ya estaba de camino cuando Apple Bloom llego corriendo antes de llegar a la entrada de la propiedad.

\- John!, a dónde vas?- Apple Bloom

\- Voy a comer con la señorita Sparkle – John

\- Oh, es que pensé que ibas a entrenar – Apple Bloom

\- Tratare de entrenar antes de que se levanten tus hermanos, entonces tendrás que verme antes del amanecer, mmm unas 2 horas antes- John

\- OK!, gracias por dejarme ver- Apple Bloom

Después Apple Bloom se regresó a la granja corriendo y John siguió su camino, durante el trayecto algunos ponys lo saludaban con sonrisas y John asentía en forma de saludo, reconocía a la mayoría de la fiesta de bienvenida que le hicieron, saludó a unos cuantos que más que se le acervan de camino a la casa de Twilight hasta que llego, se acercó a la entrada y toco la puerta, y de nuevo abrió la puerta el dragón pequeño.

-Hola Spike se encuentra la señorita Sparkle- John

-Sí, creo que está leyendo en su cuarto enseguida le hablo para que baje….oye como sabes que me llamo Spike- Spike

-Ayer en la fiesta me lo dijiste- John

-Ah, cierto no me acordaba, pasa mientras le hablo a Twilight- Spike

El pequeño dragón subió unas escaleras y entro al cuarto de Twilight.

-Twilight llego John- Spike

-Llego temprano!?, dile que en un segundo bajo- Twilight

Twilight estaba un poco desarreglada por lo que corrió a peinarse y lavarse la cara y recogió tres libros con magia y bajo las escaleras, en la sala se encontraba John esperándola mirando un punto en la casa sin especifico, ya cerca de él lo saludó.

-Hola John como estas?- Twilight

-Bien señorita Sparkle gracias por su preocupación- John

-Sabes John no deberías de hablar tan seriamente conmigo pareciera que nos acabamos de conocer- Twilight

-Como desees Sparkle- John

-Bueno y de que quieres hablar hoy, ayer mientras leía encontré un libro en donde veía un hechizo de recuperación de memoria, si quieres podría intentarlo en ti y averiguar si puedes recordar algo- Twilight

-Gracias por buscarlo por mí pero ya te había dicho que no tengo interés en saber cómo era yo antes, tengo un mal presentimiento- John

-Por favor solo una miradita y se supone que según tu ocupación debería de brillar un aura de un cierto color- Twilight

-Primero explícame cómo funciona- John

-Pues aquí dice que te vendrán a la mente los recuerdos que as olvidado más profundamente y una característica de este hechizo es que te cubre un aura que cambia de color dependiendo de tu ocupación o más bien como eras- Twilight

John lo analizo un poco" entonces ella no podrá ver ninguno de mis recuerdos entonces solo tendría que decirle que no sirvió y dejara de insistir".

-Está bien pero solo unos minutos- John

-Muy bien!, párate por aquí por favor- Twilight

John de paro en el centro de la sala y Twilight se concentró poniendo un aura purpura en su cuerno, cargo energía por un tiempo y la soltó directo en John esta se tornó de color verde sobre el pero se alternaba a una dorada cada segundos, en la mente de John todo se puso obscuro y le llegaron unas imágenes de niños jugando empujándose entre otros para llegar hasta la cima de una colina entonces vio como el sin poder controlar lo que hacía apaleaba a esos niños y se posiciono en la cima y no dejaba a nadie llegar a ella, de pronto todo se puso negro de nuevo y regreso su visión con Twilight mirándolo fijamente a unos 10cm de su cara tenía sus lentes puestos por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando reacciono de su hechizo, entonces le hablo.

-Que haces Sparkle?- John

Twilight dio un salto hacia atrás de la impresión y tenía la cara totalmente roja, como John entro en un trance mientras miraba esas imágenes ella se acercó para verlo de cerca, pero no se dio cuenta cuando el reacciono y se asustó y para colmo estaban muy cerca lo que hiso que se pusiera nerviosa y con una voz muy aguda y bajando la mirada le hablo.

-Funciono?- Twilight

John pensó un poco la pregunta las imágenes que vio en su visión y la verdad no recordaba nada de eso supuso que era de su niñez antes de ser entrenado por la UNSC, él quería saber mas no es que importe mucho ahora, ya no vive en su mundo y ya no es humano pero quería saber si tenía algo, una familia antes de ser reclutado.

-Vi unos niños jugando y creo que yo estaba jugando con ellos, parece un momento de mi infancia- John

-Interesante podría decir que ira en orden ascendente desde tu niñez, podría tomar muchas sesiones pero podría ser posible recordar tu pasado, a porciento tu aura era verde pero a veces cambiaba a dorado, verificare en el libro lo que significan- Twilight ya más calmada

Entonces Twilight ojeo su libro y se miraba un poco sorprendida y le dijo su resultado a John.

-El verde significa Guerrero y el dorado….significa protector- Twilight

John tenía una expresión de sorpresa no muy notoria y Twilight lo miro atentamente.

**BUENO EN ESTA PARTE QUIERO COLOCAR ALGUNOS PUNTOS QUE MERECEN UNA MENCION, POR EJEMPLO LAS HABILIDDES DEL JEFE MAESTRO YA QUE PRECE QUE NO TODOS ESTAN AL TANTO DE CUALES SON, NO BOY A PONERLAS TODAS EXACTAMENTE IGUAL PONDRE NADA MAS LAS QUE INCLUIRE EN EL FIC.**

**COMO HUMANO:**

**ALTURA DE 2.18 METROS**

**CARGAR UNA TONELADA EN PESO.**

**SUPER REFLEJOS QUE LE PERMITEN VER LAS COSAS UN POCO MAS LENTAS DE LO QUE SON Y HABILIDADES MOTRICES ADECUADAS A ESA HABILIDAD (OSEA SE PUEDE MOVER MUY RAPIDO TAMPOCO TANTO PERO SI MUY RAPIDO).**

**SALTAR UNOS 3 METROS Y MEDIO DE ALTURA Y UNA LONGITUD DE UNOS 5 METROS.**

**UNA INTELIGENCIA SUPERIOR CAPAZ DE HACER CALCULOS MATEMATICOS COMPLEJOS EN CUESTION DE SEGUNDOS.**

**RESISTENCIA MUY SUPERIOR AL AGOTAMIENTO Y TECNICAS DE SUPERVIVENCIA.**

**HABILIDADES DE COMBATE SUPERIORES.**

**Y LA MAS PARTICULAR BUENA SUERTE.**

**TAMBIEN SE SUPONE QUE S ARMADURA LE DABA UN POCO MAS DE VELOCIDAD Y FUERZA Y POR SUPUESTO ESCUDOS PERO ESO NO PODRE PONERLO EN EL FIC YA QUE JOHN NO USARA SU ARMADURA ****COMO PONY**** Y ESA ES RESPUESTA FINAL, TALVEZ Y SI PONGO EL SUESO DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS PODRIA PONERLA PERO ESO NO ESTA DECIDIDO, AHORA LAS HABILIDADES FISICAS COMO UN PONY TERRESTRE SERAN CASI LAS MISMAS SOLO QUE ALGUNAS SE POTENCIAN Y OTRAS SE REDUCEN.**

**COMO SEMENTAL:**

**LA ALTURA NO ESOY SEGURO DE QUE TAN ALTO PONERLO EN METROS ASI QUE LO DEJARE EN MAS ALTO QUE BIG MACINTOSH Y MENOS ALTO QUE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA**

**CARGAR UNA TONELADA Y MEDIA EN PESO.**

**SUA HABILIDADES DE PERCEPCION SON IGUALES PERO LO PUEDE MOVERSE TAN RAPIDO COMO ANTES EN CANTO A MOVIMIENTOS EN CORRER ES MUCHO MAS RAPIDO**

**SALTAR UNOS 3.5 METROS Y MEDIO DE ALTURA Y UNA LONGITUD DE UNOS 6 METROS.**

**UNA INTELIGENCIA SUPERIOR CAPAZ DE HACER CALCULOS MATEMATICOS COMPLEJOS EN CUESTION DE SEGUNDOS.**

**RESISTENCIA MUY SUPERIOR AL AGOTAMIENTO Y TECNICAS DE SUPERVIVENCIA.**

**SUS HABILIDADES DE COMBATE BAJADON BASTANTE YA QUE SUS MOVIMIENTOS SON MUY LIMITADOS.**

**Y LA MÁS PARTICULAR BUENA SUERTE.**

**EN CUANTO A PSICOLOGICAMENTE HABLANDO EL JEFE MAESTRO (JOHN) ERA UN SOLDADO PERFECTO, EN SU TRABAJO COMO SOLDADO PARTICULARMENTE SOLO APARTE DE SU COMPAÑERA Y MEJOR AMIGA ****IA ****(INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL) CORTANA Y ALGUNOS MARINES, EL FUE ENTRENADO DESDE UNA MUY CORTA EDAD A LOS 6 AÑOS DE MANERA FORZADA PARA INGRESAR AL GRUPO DE LO SOLDADOS SPARTAN, COMO FUE ENTRENADO A CORTA EDAD NO CONOCE SU FAMILIA NI RECUERDA NADA AL RESPECTO Y TAMPOCO LE IMPORTA, ES MUY SERIO Y DEDICADO SIEMPRE CUMPLE SU MISION A VECES CUANDO LAS OPORTUNIDADES ESTAN EN SU CONTRA, TIENDE A SER SOLITARIO Y TRABAJA MEJOR SOLO A EXCEPCION DE CORTANA ****SPOILER! DE QUIEN NO SE SABE SI SE ENAMORO O SOLO LA ESTIMABA MUCHO COMO AMIGA PERO QUEDO MUY MAL TRAS SU MUERTE EN HALO 4 .**

**AHORA EN EL FIC SE SUPONES QUE ES OTRA OPORTUNIDD QUE LE DIERON PARA QUE VIVIERA SU VIDA POR LO QUE NO METERE AL COVENANT Y ES DEFINITIVO E LEIDO FICS EN EL QUE METEN AL COVENANT EN EQUESTRIA Y SINCERAMENTE NO ME GUSTA MEZCLAR ESE TIPO DE "VILLANOS" EN EL MUNDO DE MLP POR LO QUE SI LLEGAN A HABER CONFLICTOS SERAN UNICAMENTE DE ESTA SERIE (MLP), EN ESTE FIC EL TRATARA DE SER MAS SOCIABLE PERO LE SERA UN POCO DIFICIL YA QUE HASTA ESE MOMENTO NO TENIA TIEMPO DE INTERACTUAR CON OTRAS PERSONAS DE ESA MANERA, SOLO TENIA A CORTANA, ENTONCES SE PUEDE DECIR QUE SEGUIRA CON SU FORMA DE SER PERO MAS SOCIABLE Y UN POCO MENOS SERIO.**

**CREO QUE ES TODO LO QUE PONDRE POR AHORA, LEO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS LOS APRECO DE VERDAD CUALQUIER DUDA QUE TENGAN RESPECTO A JOH O AL FIC PUEDEN PREGUNTAR POR REVIEWO MENSAJE Y LES CONTESTARE, LAMENT MUCHO HABERME TARDADO TATO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO E ESTADO EXAGERADAMENTE OCUPADO YA TRATARE DE HACERLO MEJOR GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, SI MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO.**

**LUEGO NOS LEEMOS XD.**


End file.
